Zafiro's Orgins (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Zafiro has been attacked by a Wolf bot, and caused himself to be sent to Earth. With the help of Sonar and Sonaria, the Dragon shares the backstory of the Dragon Rusher..


**Hello everyone! I'm back with another story! Before we begin, this is my 50th story! Please note that I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Sonaria, and Zafiro. Enjoy!**

_Tundralictica, Midnight.._

Zafiro is walking onto the snowy ground, with a jacket on. A Grey/Blue Dragon with dark blue pants, and blue/lavender details on the bottom of his pant-legs. His flame is Sapphire colored, and his horns are a greyish color.

"A dark night, I see.." Zafiro sighed.

Zafiro continued walking, until he made it inside his cave. His cave is where he lived, in a cold planet. Zafiro then hopped onto his bed.

"Feelin' tired now.. I need some sleep.." Zafiro said to himself.

Zafiro then fell asleep on his bed, as the dark night continued to go on, while the stars shone bright. Zafiro's name is in Spanish, for Sapphire. The color of his fire was known for this dragon. He's the only Dragon Rusher in a dragon world, of Sapphira, a planet full of Dragon Rusherz.

_That Morning.._

Zafiro yawned as he got up. It is morning, time for hunting. Zafiro knew that he wanted to live in Tundralictica, since he wanted to live on this planet, in such cold temperatures.

"_Alright.. Time to hunt.._" Zafiro thought.

The first prey was this Deer-like hybrid, walking towards the Spruce trees. As Zafiro snuck up towards the trees, the hybrid turned, and continued eating the grass. Speaking of cold temperatures, the weather has increased a bit, and the snow is halfway melted.

"_Now! Get him!_" Zafiro thought, about to attack the hybrid deer.

Zafiro ran towards the deer-hybrid, as the creature ran off. The dragon kept chasing it, until he tripped on a rock, falling onto his knees. The hybrid slowed down a bit before he continued chasing it.

"_Don't give up, Zafiro.._" Zafiro thought.

Zafiro kept chasing the deer hybrid, until the hybrid ran back to it's den. Zafiro continued chasing it, until he realized something's not right.

"That's odd. That deer went that way.." Zafiro huffed.

Until, a Wolf-like robot appeared out of nowhere.

"What in the name of Sapphiria is that!?" Zafiro shook.

Not just any Wolf bot. An Arctic Wolf bot..

"Guess I had no choice but to give him my flame.." Zafiro said, smiling.

The wolf-bot growled in anger, until Zafiro spoke.

"Hey, robo-dog! See my flame!" Zafiro roared.

Zafiro breathed fire, a sapphire color to match his helmet design. As he breathed fire, the robot dodged the attack.

"Impossible!" Zafiro spat.

The wolf tried to slash the dragon, but flew and used his special attack, Poisonous Dragon Breath. His poison breath can affect a blitz bot and not a single Rusher. As the venom is affected, the wolf dodged the attack as well.

"How can this bot survive my poison!?" Zafiro shook.

The wolf growled some more, and Zafiro is about to use his final attack.

"Alright, Robo-Wolfy. If you wanna dodge my attacks, then I'll use this!" Zafiro growled.

His special attack is Sapphire Slash, but this Dragon can speak out this attack in Spanish.

"Tajo De Zafiro!" Sapphire roared, speaking in Spanish. **(1)**

But his Sapphire Slash isn't very effective on this giant wolf borg.

"How!?" Zafiro growled.

Zafiro kept dodging the robot's attacks, until he was hit by a Metal Slash attack. The dragon fell onto the ground, in pain.

"You..Wolf.. You think.. You can dodge my..attacks.. Huh?" Zafiro panted, due to the pain.

The wolf growled even more, as Zafiro ran off. The wolf then sent the dragon flying, causing him to fall on the ground.

"I.. need.. an.. Escape pod!" Zafiro huffed, running to the escape pod.

Zafiro got onto the Escape Pods, and as the Wolf ran, the Pod flew off to Earth. The Wolf bot growled in anger, and shrank back to it's normal size.

_HOK, later.._

Sonar and Sonaria are inside the HOK, talking to Spot.

"So, Spot. How would you feel if the Jags won?" Sonar asked.

"I would be happy about that. If they lose, I would tell an opposing Rusher to say that it was a good game." Spot replied.

"It sure was, isn't it.." Sonaria said.

A thud was heard outside, and the Rusherz went out.

"What's that?" Sonar shook.

"We gotta find out.." Sonaria replied.

Sonar and Sonaria saw an escape pod, and both shook.

"Is that..a-" Sonar stammered.

"An Escape pod.." Sonaria shook.

Sonar opened up the escape pod, and he and Sonaria both shook in horror. It was a dragon, a blue/grey dragon.

"Is that...a dragon?" Sonaria shook.

Zafiro moaned in pain. Sonar and Sonaria took him inside the Rusherz Quarters.

_Rusherz Quarters.._

Zafiro is on Sonar's bed, with his helmet off, revealing dark grey hair. Sonar comes inside his room to heal him.

"Here, Zafiro." Sonar said to Zafiro.

Zafiro puts the antidote on his arm. Zafiro hissed in pain as the medicine stung him.

"Don't worry, It'll make you feel better." Sonar replied.

"Hey Sonar? I wanna tell you the story why I moved to Tundralictica." Zafiro spoke to Sonar.

"Wait. You lived in Tundralictica?" Sonar shook.

"Sapphiria is my home." Zafiro spoke.

"Sapphiria is your home?" Sonar asked.

"Here's my backstory for it.." Zafiro replied.

_Zafiro's Backstory (Zafiro's P.O.V):_

_I onced lived on a planet called Sapphiria. A planet just for Dragon Rusherz. All friendly, no evil in this planet. However, I knew that my little sister is sick. My Mother took very good of her, until there is no medicine left._

"_Sis? Are you alright?" I asked._

_His sister is on her bed, sick and pale. Her cheeks were red, and she felt tired._

"_Bwotha? W-Will you make me feel better?" The dragon asked._

_My sister's name is Topaz, and she is very sick._

"_I will. Let me find the antidote.." I said._

_I found the antidote off the counter, when my Mother came inside the kitchen. My Mother's name is Kunzite, a name after a gem._

"_What is the antidote for?" I asked._

"_The antidote is to cure your sick sister.." Kunzite replied._

_I went towards my little sister, and gave her a spoonful of medicine._

"_This antidote will taste bitter, but it'll make you feel better." I cooed._

_I gave Topaz a spoonful of the antidote. It's like medicine, but the taste is bitter then some medicine we have here. When Topaz tasted the medicine, it really tastes bitter, so I gave her a glass of water._

"_I know it tastes bitter. Drink some water, it'll take the bitterness off." I said._

_She took a drink of water, and then fell asleep._

"_I'm guessing she might be tired.." Kunzite said._

"_Really tired." I said quietly._

_I needed to sound quiet so I won't disturb my sister while she is sleeping. _

_**A few weeks later..**_

_When my sister felt a lot better, I felt really sick yesterday. And the day after, I'm still sick.. When Kunzite gave me a little bit more of the antidote, I took a drink of water, and fell asleep. I was really sick yesterday.. Headaches, stomach pains, aching back, it has been the worst day I've ever had in Sapphiria. Until, one day.. I was better! A few months after, I've moved to Tundralictica since I wanted to live here, since I've liked the weather here, but not as much. And then when I first came to Earth, two Rusherz came to help me.. A wolf borg attacked me, so I managed to escape to Earth.. And this is my backstory.._

_Normal view:_

"Wow! That's a really great backstory! I didn't know you have a Sister AND a Mother!" Sonar shook.

"My Dad died when I was a teenager.. It became a sad day for me in my teenage years.. It was Sudden Death who attacked my Dad.." Zafiro sighed.

"At least you have your Mother and your little Sister. Right?" Sonar asked.

"Luckily, I did." Zafiro replied.

Sonaria came inside Sonar's room, and heard about the news.

"What's going on?" Sonaria asked.

"Oh, I'm talking about my backstory. It's about Sapphiria and Tundralictica.." Zafiro replied.

"That's really sad and good at the same time.." Sonaria said.

"We'll give you a present later on.." Sonar said to Zafiro.

"Really!? For me!?" Zafiro shook.

"Yep!" Sonar replied.

"What's it gonna be!?" Zafiro asked.

"We don't know. You're gonna find out later on!" Sonar said, smiling.

_Later.._

Sonar covered Zafiro's eyes while walking. Sonaria and Pilot Sonic built a new room for the dragon, and it's going to be his present.

"Don't peek.." Sonar said.

Sonar and Zafiro arrived at the new room, and Sonaria opened the door. Sonar uncovered the dragon's eyes, and Zafiro shook in excitement.

"It's that.. My room!?" Zafiro shook in excitement.

Zafiro's room has a king-size bed, with a dragon statue next to it. It has a bookshelf with magic books on it, and a picture of Sonar and Sonaria on the walls.

"I..I.. I LOVE IT!" Zafiro cried.

Zafiro hugged Sonar, while Sonaria watched in happiness.

"Welcome to the team, Zafiro.." Sonar said to Zafiro.

_The End.._

**Well, this is it! My 50th story! Thank you Rushstar32 for great inspiration, Thank you Nobel Six for making me improve on my stories, and Thank you NFL Guardian Master of 32 for the great work! **


End file.
